1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the display of flowers, plants, and the like. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to fence post mountable apparatus for displaying flowers, plants, and the like.
2. Background of Related Art
Fences are used to define land boundaries between neighbors, establish privacy from adjoining land, and/or fully or partially enclose specific areas, e.g., yards, parking lots, playgrounds, etc. Fences are typically constructed by setting a plurality of spaced-apart fence posts in the ground and mounting a fence panel between each pair of adjacent fence posts. Historically, the fence posts were made from solid wood beams and the fence panels were made from a plurality of wood slats mounted side-by-side on one or more wood support rails.
More recently, fence manufactures have turned to metals and plastics, e.g., PVC or vinyl, due to their strength, durability, and maintenance-free attributes. Such metal and plastic fences are constructed similar to their wood counterparts, that is, by setting a plurality of spaced-apart fence posts in the ground and mounting a fence panel between each pair of adjacent fence posts.
A portion of a typical PVC or vinyl fence 10 is shown in FIGS. 9 and 10 including a fence post 12 interconnecting a pair of fence panels 14, 16. The fence post 12 defines a hollow interior and a generally square transverse cross-sectional configuration of standard size, e.g., 4 inches by 4 inches, although the fence post 12 may come in one or more different standard sizes. A post cap 18 is configured for positioning about the open end of the fence post 12 to seal off the hollow interior. More specifically, post cap 18 includes a hollow base 19 that is complementary to and of slightly larger dimensions than the top of fence post 12 such that base 19 of post cap 18 can be friction-fit about the top of fence post 12. Post cap 18 also provides an ornamental function, adding to the aesthetics of the fence. To this end, the fence owner may select a post cap 18 having a particular configuration and/or design, based upon the preferences of the fence owner.